


I Wish

by quietdetective



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Sad Ending, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions, Suicide, trigger warning: self harm, trigger warning: suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdetective/pseuds/quietdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada can't stand it anymore and America is too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish

Matthew Williams or also known (by people who remembered him) as Canada walked to his house in the pouring rain. He didn't even care that he may catch a cold its not like anyone would care. No one noticed him unless they need something. Heck even his own bear didn't remember his name! He walked in to his home took of his shoes and coat. Canada then walked to the washroom and pulled out his razors. He started to think as he played with the razor blade

"What would happen if I cut too deep. Would my people die? I will eventually fade and so will my country. If I end it know we won't suffer as much. Should I?..." this was where he always stopped, cut, then fed Kumajirou. But not this time he thought further this time. "Maybe I should no one will notice until they need me for war or something I don't even want to be apart of. They probably won't even notice I'm gone. I think I will."

Canada got up and walk to Kumajirou's (yes I know he doesn't remember his bears name but I think he should for this one fanfic that way it works better) food bowl and filled it to the max that way he would have enough food for a couple days at least. Canada then found Kumajirou and whispered in to fluffy ear "I'm sorry but goodbye Kumajirou you probably won't see or remember me again." Kumajirou looked at him with wide, sad eyes.

Canada then walk back to his washroom and slit his wrists open ten times on each wrist. Deeply.

POV or Point of View switch to Alfred F. Jones or America

I was off to visit my baby brother Canadia or something... Canada that's his name! I was going over to his house because he wasn't at the world meeting and I as the hero volunteered to find out why. The only reason why we need him there is to discuss how many more Canadian soldiers can he send out. (you choose for what war or something I don't know whats still going on) I had this pit of worry in my stomach for some reason. I just shrugged it off though thinking it was probably just a bad burger.

Time Skip to Canada's house

I finally found Canada's house. It was a small two story house that was white and red. It had a Canadian flag hanging over the door. I only found it because we have to give everyone our house address when we are the host country encase of emergency. I walked up to the door and knocked. He didn't answer so I rang the door bell. I heard scratching at the door so I decided to look for the key I knew Canada kept under his maple leaf doormat. I opened the door and was immediately tripped over. I looked at what tripped me and it was a small polar bear.

"Follow me" Kumajirou said, I looked at him funny then decided he could lead me to my brother. Kumajirou lead me through some hallways and to a washroom. I looked at the door and Kumajirou pointed at the door with his head. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I just decided to pick the lock. The worry still hadn't disappeared. If anything it got stronger. I finally managed to pick the stupid lock and opened the door. What I saw I did not expect.

All I seen was red. Canada was lying on the floor with his back against the wall and he had his leg pulled up against his body with the other flat on the floor his left arm that was covered in blood was resting on his left leg with the other also bloody hanging limply on the floor. I saw the razor blade beside him. I ran up to him and said "Dude are you still with me? Canadia?!"

Matthew then opened his eyes. "H-hey A-America... What a-are you doing here?" Matthew said in his quiet voice. I looked at him like WTF.

"What happened? Who are you?" I was still holding on to that small bit of me that believed that he was attacked not a suicide attempt- Wait did I really ask him who he was?

"N-no one ... I am no one, America..." Canada told him. "And I d-did this to myself... America. I'm s-sorry but you can't b-be the hero this t-time. I a-already lost... too much... b-blood even... for a nation..."

"N-no if we get you to the hospital then you c-can be o-okay!" I yelled not believing my little brother is dying. I didn't notice till now that I was sobbing. "Y-you c-can be alright a-again"

Canada was lying there dying and I could do nothing about it! I knew he already lost too much blood but I couldn't just leave him there! I had to stay with my baby brother till his last breath.

"A-America... don't cry... for me... don't cry... for nobody..." Canada said slowly losing consciousness.

"Mattie... I am staying w-with you t-till the end" I cried. "I w-won't let you d-die alone"

"I-it doesn't matter A-Alfred.." Canada muttered "I-I've been... alone... all my life" he said as he drew his final breath.

"Mattie? Mattie!? Matthew!?" I cried out. I hugged his cold body. I wish I saved him faster. I wish I was able to stop him. I wish I wasn't too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware I wrote this when I was younger and didn't understand certain stuff as well as I currently do.  
> I figured you people would like to see it though so I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
